The Bat
by WilliowDrake
Summary: Rymus was an orphan. He was special. As a kid, he got bit by a werewolf. Cole is a demon, who knew Rymus long ago. Sorry summaries was never my thing, but please enjoy.


Rymus was an orphan. He was special. As a kid, he got bit by a werewolf. When he killed his own parents he thought he couldn't have friends. A werewolf could kill his own friends because he wouldn't remember anything about himself during a full moon. There are several ways to become a werewolf : getting bit, shape changing and a special type of potion.

Midnight, four years later. . .  
"Of all the people I know, I got to be stuck with you." Peter said to James as they stepped out of the charmed castle. The castle was gray with a few spots of brown. The front door was the size of a giant's foreleg.  
"James, Peter, you're here!" Sirius calls to them.  
"Has Rymus been sleeping in the Weeping Willow?" asked James with a hint of sadness in his eyes. You see Rymus was alone when it was a full moon until James, Peter, and Sirius found out he was a werewolf. James, Peter, and Sirius looked up how to become animagi.  
"Yup," replies Sirius with a faraway look in his eyes. Sirius was in that state for only a few minutes before he broke out of it. "Come and see." he says as he begins to walk toward the Weeping Willow.  
When they all got there Sirius turned into a dog-like creature, it almost looked like a wolf but did not have the color markings. James turned into a stag, the greatest buck in the forest. Peter turned into a rat that was the biggest rat you ever saw, with its bulbous head and stubby little fingers. They all walked into a weird, scary, ten story high tree, like ten houses stacked on top of each other. It looked somewhat like a bird gliding in the wind. This is why the Weeping Willow was named the way it was. Inside was dark, really dark, so dark you couldn't see your feet. Thankfully Sirius, Peter, and James have good eyesight. You could hear the scatter of little feet, there were rodents the size of a house cats. The rodents were all different colors, some were red, others were blue, and others were any other color you could think of, including macaroni and cheese. They walked into a bright room where a boy no older than ten was laying on the sofa, his clothing loosely hanging around his chest and thighs. His hair was dirty blonde and he had scars all over his face. The one scar that stood out from the rest, was the scar shaped like a heart on his right cheek.  
. . .

At three o'clock , Rymus went outside to smell the roses before winter gobbled them up. The moon above was full, her light shone as bright as the sun. Rymus had knelt down to get a better smell of the roses. He put his hands on the ground to get up. As he was halfway up he doubled over in pain. He was so used to the pain, he didn't scream or call out. Thankfully Sirius noticed that Rymus was gone and ran outside with James and Peter at his heels. By the time Sirius and the others had already got outside Rymus was grey with a blue tinge, he was savage looking, and his teeth were sharper than nails. Sirius told James to open the trap door that goes into the underworld. James did. Peter lured Rymus into the underworld, then when James and Sirius shut the door after going in after Rymus, Peter hid behind a giant stone. Behind Peter was a demon. The demon had half a face and his face was ripped and bloody. As Rymus got deeper inside the underworld he began to change into his normal, harmless self. He was knocked out for three minutes before he felt a hand on him. He bolted upright and asked "Who's there? Are you the demon I saw, when I was six years old, at the same time I got bit?"

"Yes," the creature said and he turned to light a candle.

"What is your name?" Rymus asked.

"My name's Belthazor but you can call me Cole." Cole replied. "And your name?"

"My name's Rymus, I'm a werewolf."

A bat hidden in a corner of the room was the color of fresh blood. It seemed quite interested in the conversation below, because it was a spy.

Sensing something out of place, Cole told Rymus to hide in the corner. The bat swooped down. Rymus felt like he was hit by lightning as his hair stood on end.

Cole knew that this was a seer with evil powers. Cole once believed the seer was the mother of his mother, but he was wrong.

"Rymus, please help me. Please."

"Get out of my mind!" Rymus screamed. And as Rymus yelled for his friends, Cole shimmered to the young boy's side. Cole was talking softly to him but Rymus was already unconscious. When Rymus woke up he was in a sweat. Cole was by his side, holding two glasses of what looked like grape kool-aid. Cole held a glass to Rymus and said "Drink this, it will help, trust me."

"What is it?"

" It's a P.A.I.N potion."

"What does it do?"

"It helps with pain."

"Why?"

Cole gave no response as he was taking a sip out of his glass.

"Why?" Rymus asked again.

" No reason, I just thought it would help."

"Was I in a nightmare?"

"Sort of." said Cole.

"Than Belthazor is just a dream."

Cole spit out the P.A.I.N potion and asked, "What? Belthazor is not a dream. He is a part of me!" Cole stated shocked.

"Oh-Kay," Rymus said. "So is there a vampire that can turn into a bat." Rymus asked. Cole told Rymus everything he knew.

Meanwhile, James,Peter, and Sirius, who had been spying since the beginning, have decided to hunt down the bat. The underworld had lots of roots that were up and loose and kept on tripping the boys. Many people could get lost or else worse, eaten.

James said," We should have brought a lantern light."

Peter replied, "We should have brought a picnic, so we could enjoy the lovely scenery."

"What scenery?" Sirius snidely said.

"Ahhh!"Peter screamed.

"What did you do that for?" asked James.

"Something brushed against my leg!"Peter said.

Out of the darkness a voice called, "Peter? Is that you?" Rymus and Cole finally saw Peter, James, and Sirius.

"Hey guys,why are you down here?" Rymus asked.

"We were taking a trip to Texas." Peter said. Sirius elbowed Peter hard in the side. Just then the bat swooped down. Its intention was unclear though as Rymus reached out and clasped his hands around it. Struggling to contain hold of the bat, because the bat moved his wings around too much. Cole led the boys to a dungeon cell.

James said,"You can't put a bat in there. It will just fly out and escape!"

" Not if it's in here." Cole said as he reached under the prison bed and pulled out a broken music box.

"How will that help?" Sirius asked.

"It's magical. Watch." Cole opened the box and had Rymus place the bat inside. Cole quickly closed the box, then turned the key on the bottom. When he opened it, the bat spun like a little ballerina as a soothing melody drifted out.

"Cool," said Peter.

"The bat shall remain here for all eternity," Cole replied." Unless someone very special releases it."

So, if Rymus and Cole hadn't bumped into each other, and found the bat, would they have locked the bat up?

. . .

The bat, Rymus still has haunting nightmares about the vampire bat, but that's another story. But at least he knows it's locked securely away.

Or was it? . . .  
The Bat Returns

Rymus and Cole have been friends for a few years before Cole proposed. Rymus and Cole got married September eleventh 1872, they moved in the Weeping Willow September eighteen 1882. The magic box that kept the bat inside was hidden inside the brown old-fashion nightstand right next their bed. A king sized bed with green silk sheets, and big green fleece blankets on it, lay in the middle of the room. Two bodies lay tangled together under the satin sheets. Something was about to change Rymus and Cole's life forever.

. .  
Cole woke up at six o'clock A.M. He walked into the bathroom down the hall. The bathroom was small, simple with a small sink, a toilet, and a shower. Cole had the water all the way up. While he was waiting for the water to adjust he took out the red razor and shaving cream from the glass cabinet. He placed the razor and shaving cream on the right side of the sink, and stole a glance at himself in the mirror. His face was pale as the moon, his chin was thick with dark curls. His eyes twinkled in the light but also had a spark in them, made by last night. He looked away and got undressed. He had big dark curls all over his chest. He walked in the shower, and stood hunched over hoping the water will wash away the stress he was in.

Rymus was still in bed, sleeping away. Until he heard what sounded like a small child call his name. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, all the while having to hike up his flannel pants. He turned the corner, into a small room with a refrigerator, a microwave, a dishwasher, a sink, and a stove with a oven attached. There are several cabinets throughout the room. He opened the fridge and pulled out a egg sandwich that he made last night. He also took out the pickles, ketchup, onions, and cheese. He took the chips off the shelf. Then he took off the top bun from the sandwich,drenched it with ketchup, onions, and pickles, and then placed the top back on. Flipped the sandwich around,took off the bottom and packed it with BBQ chips, more pickles, and cheese. Placed the bottom back on, just when he was about to take a bite, Cole walked in and asked "What the hell are you eating?"  
"An egg sandwich." Rymus replied before taking a bite.  
"What is on it?"  
"What do you mean? All it has on it is miracle whip, cheese, and egg."  
"You might want to look again." Cole said as he walked past Rymus to get the other sandwich out of the fridge.  
As Cole shut the fridge, he took a bite out of his sandwich. Rymus was staring dumbstruck at his "egg" sandwich. Cole turned around and looked at Rymus, then walked past him into the living room.  
As Cole left the kitchen, Rymus got upset that he tossed the "egg" sandwitch against the back wall. A small whimper could be heard. Rymus grabbed a banana off the corner and slowly walked toward the wall. When Rymus got near the wall the whimpers stopped, he crouched down and held out the banana. Slowly a hand came out of the darkness to grab the banana, but after a minute went limp. Rymus left the banana and walked toward an opposite wall. Rymus waited, and waited, and waited, until finally the hand grabbed the banana and a boy walked out of the wall. It didn't seem to notice Rymus, until Rymus put his arm on the boy's shoulder. The boy tensed up but didn't move to remove the hand on his shoulder. The boy was about 5'9 and had scars, and scratches all over his body. He had no shirt on, and his pants looked like they hadn't been washed in years. He had dirty blonde hair with sparkly blue eyes. You could see his rib cage, his ribs, everything.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you." Rymus said.  
"You're not?" The boy asked with disbelief in his voice.  
"Of course not. Now let's see what I make for you to eat cause eating on banana is not enough." The boy didn't respond, but nodded his head. Rymus removed his hand of the boy's shoulder.  
"My name's Tom, by the way." Tom replied.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No?"  
"Would you like a shirt to wear?"  
"I'll go get my shirt, if you want me to"  
"No, I'll have Chris get a shirt for you, when I'm done making pancakes for you. Or if you're cold I can have him get you a shirt now."  
"No. I'll be ok." As a shiver consumed Tom.  
"Chris," Rymus yelled.  
It took Chris a few minutes to get to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Tom.  
"Can you please get Tom here, a shirt?" Rymus asked.  
"Sure." Cole said as he walked out the doorway.

"How am I supposed to find anything in this?"Cole asked himself as he went through his drawers. Cole got so upset he grabbed a light blue t-shirt and a black and white sweater that was on the top of the bureau. Cole then walked downstairs entered the living room and found Rymus and the young boy sitting on the red and white plaid sofa. Pancakes piled high on a big plate sitting on the wooden brown table. Rymus and the young boy were cuddling watching Brother Bear. Rymus looks up at Cole and gives him the look to be careful cause the boy would be jumpy. Cole walks carefully around to face the boy, but the boy doesn't seem to see Cole standing in front of him.  
"Here is a t-shirt for you to wear and a sweater for you in cause your cold." Cole says as he holds out the t-shirt and sweater.  
"Thanks." The boy said as he grabbed the items.  
"Sorry to have you move Tom but I have to go to the bathroom." Rymus replied.  
"It's ok, I'd love to learn more about your partner." Tom replied as he moved to let Rymus up. As soon as Rymus got up Cole and himself shared a glance. Rymus walked past the stairs and into the bathroom to do his business.

Cole sat down next to Tom on the sofa. Tom was looking at Cole, observing him.

"Did you need help putting on the t-shirt?"

"No." Tom replied as he slipped on the t-shirt.

'He has good manners and Rymus seemed to have a attachment towards him.' Cole thought.

"Do you like Brother Bear?"

"Oh, is that the name of the movie me and him were watching early?"

"Yes."

"Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Tom." Tom said as he held out his hand to Cole.

"I've been in the wall for a few months, Ma and Pa didn't want me to come out for anything. I always went out when I knew everyone was sleeping to go to the bathroom but not to eat." Tom shook hands with Cole and then had his hands at his side. Tom took a deep breath and began again. "I wanted to eat something but I knew Ma and Pa would be mad at me. So anytime I was hungry I bit my shirt. I was so hungry that I couldn't fight the pain anymore. I took a slice of bread out of the bread drawer. Later that day I heard a car pull up to the house. I thought it was Ma and Pa returning from Italy, but it wasn't, it was you and him. I ran back to the wall when I saw you approach. I think that he may have saw me."  
" You know we have names right?"  
Cole asked with a cracked voice.  
"I know, but it is impolite to ask for someones' name, because they might not want me to know." Tom replied with embarrassment.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Tom. Rymus and I would love for you to learn our names."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. My name's Cole." Cole replied. "And the person in the bathroom is Rymus."  
"Cool names."  
"Do you want to sleep somewhere other than the wall?"  
"Sure, I've love to."  
"Meet me upstairs, I'll be right up." Cole said as he stood up. Cole took out Brother Bear from the DVD player as Tom walked out of the room.

Rymus had just walked out the bathroom when Tom walked right into him.  
"I'm looking for the stairs, Cole said that he would meet be up there, can you help me, Rymus?" Tom asked.  
"Sure. Follow me,"Rymus and Tom walked up the stairs together side by side. Rymus showed Tom their room. "Make yourself at home, please. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Rymus said as he left the room.  
Tom saw the magic box that was on the nightstand. Tom walked toward it and opened it. Instead of music a bat came flying out. Cole just walked into the room when he spotted the bat flying straight toward him. Instead of shimmering he moves out of the way and grabs the bat.  
"Rymus," Cole yells. "Come here, Tom can you please get that pair of underwear?" Cole asked as he points to the underwear in the right hand corner of the room. Tom runs and grabs the underwear and hands it to Cole just as Rymus walks in. Rymus walks past Tom and Cole to get the magic box. He takes out the key and reopens the box. He Walks toward Cole and Tom. "Would you like to put the bat inside this box, Tom?" Cole asks Tom.

"Sure." Replies Tom.

"All right then, take a hold of the bat and put in on the placeholder inside the box." Explains Cole.

Tom puts the bat inside the box and whispers these words: "I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Vanish this evil from time and space, banish this evil from this place." The bat twirls and twirls and twirls some more, until the bat is in a ballerina pose. Tom closes the lid and puts in the key and turns it, opens the lid, and Brahm's lullaby floated out.

And everyone lives happily ever after . . . NOT, cause stories don't end that way. There is always a turn or a twist. Like this: Cole and Rymus adopt Tom the fourth of June 1998. When Tom died of cancer in 2002 at the age of fourteen, Rymus and Cole were devastated that they turned the Weeping Willow into an orphanage. Rymus died at the of twenty- four cause of heart failure, Cole died at the age of twenty-nine of stroke. I bet that now they are living happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
